delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Charon
'Appearance' Height: '''3"9ft '''Build: '''Lean '''Main color: '''Pale Orange '''Markings: '''Black markings in face and on the dreads, row of tiger stripes from neck to lower back '''Skin color: '''Dark Cream '''Eye style and color: '''Diamond shaped, Yellow almost cat like eyes that tend to reflect light in the dark '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Semi short and curving backwards, with side swept crop of black hair '''Other noticeable features: Cybernetic leg, Standard issue. Made by him by Oberon because he was born with the leg half paralysed. Overall clothing style: Rather bland, colorless clothing, Always wears something that covers the stripes on his back, primairily turtleneck and clothing that allows him to blend in with the background to avoid being noticed by others 'Personality' Likes *Reading *Being out in nature *Survival training *Sweet foods *Peace and quiet Dislikes *Being harassed *Sudden loud noices *Being cooped up all day unless its with some good books Fav drink: Lemonade Fav food: applepie Personality: Much of Charons neverousity and paranoia originates from what he is in the environment he's in. It's been kept a secret that he's a tiger/echidna hybrid and he's spend his entire life trying to hide what he is and trying to fit in amongst the others though he never was very suitable to legion life. It's made him rather a bit jittery and skittish at times as he's always wondering if someone knows. However this has caused him to developed a great sense for detail and he's very alert to what ever is going on around him. Seeing things that others over look and working connections between things quite fast. He's of a gentle disposition though which never really helped his case. Soft spoken and even tempered he was usualy that kid at the back of the class with a nose stuck in some book trying not to be noticed. He's always been one to suport the underdog though and is quick to lend a helping hand to those who need it, even at a risk to himself. He's not easily angered and though he doesn't trust people he will always be friendly towards others, or at the very least he would never be spiteful or hateful towards others and will rarely resort to violence unless he's in a pinch. If he is cornered however he tends to become a bit more tiger like in his demeanor and he will claw and bite like a 'wild animal' 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *High Attention to Detail *Very fast and Agile Weaknesses: *Weak as balls *Not very adapt with weaponary 'History' * Born to oberon and some tiger chick Darwin knew *Oberon staid with the legion and couldn't very well keep a tiger around *Was put in oberons care *Had to hide what he was his entire life for fear of persecution *Idolised Youri when he was little and followed him around all the time *Eventualy learned to be weary of youri and stopped idolising him *Kept an eye on Youri and eventualy got involved in the whole tiger war affair *Knew what Youri was up to and confronted him *Was threatened out of the base after which youri tried to suicide bomb the tiger village *Returned after Isaac called him back *Has an encounter with youri *Tries to stop youri from leaving the island with Isaac and Jean-baptiste *Manages to get youri to atleast write Kay-ti a letter *Starts focussing on pharmacy *The whole Basker and Talon plot, enjoys minimum involvement *Youri Returns *Gets in a relationship with Youri *Grows slightly more confident and comfortable with himself *Numbers arrive *Youri and Palo-mei develop soultouch, thus ending his relationship with Youri *Graduates a Warrant Officer, specialising in pharmacy *Get Assaulted by Malus 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' * Kay knew he was a hybrid *Is a more accurate shot then he lets on *Produces a variety of cat like noises if caught off guard or cornered. Such as purring, yowling and hissing Category:Lady-Tragedy's Characters